


Pokemon and DDR Don't Mix

by SailorNimue



Category: Dance Dance Revolution, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Old Writing, Seriously This was written for my high school english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorNimue/pseuds/SailorNimue
Summary: Eleven Hours. That's how long we were at the arcade.A.K.A, the crossover between Pokemon and DDR that no one ever asked for.





	Pokemon and DDR Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this fanfic was written for my high school english class. At the time I thought it was hilarous.  
> Now, I think it's just kinda cute, and thought some of you might want to read and laugh at whatever my younger self was thinking of when she wrote this.

Eleven Hours. That's how long we were at the arcade.

When we arrived, it seemed nothing could go wrong. My Pokemon (Squirtle, Pikachu, Mew, Charmander, Eevee, and Lucario) loved video games. This was their first time in a real arcade. They spent two hours playing all the different games. Then Pikachu found Dance Dance Revolution. It all went downhill from there.

It took two hours for all my Pokemon to figure out who would play first. Meanwhile, people near us were laughing, thinking this was an improv skit. Growing tired of the arguing, I just told them that two Pokemon would play at a time, and the winner would play against another Pokemon. I randomly chose Pikachu and Squirtle to play first. During the game, Squirtle kept accidentally hitting the restart button because he didn't read the instructions. This caused everyone, especially Pikachu, to grow agitated. By the third hour, the bystanders were trying to ignore us and the other Pokemon were tired of watching Squirtle fail. I was starting to regret letting them play it. Eventually, Squirtle and Pikachu finished the game.

Pikachu won, so I chose Mew to challenge her next. Mew had trouble hitting the mat because she would always float above the mat. This led to her being booed every time we had to restart, which was almost all the time. Charmander became extremely aggravated with the time we spent on DDR. After an hour of the mess, he had the brilliant idea to tie Mew down. Nevertheless, Pikachu still won.

Eevee challenged Pikachu next. Her fur kept tripping her up, which caused me to wonder if I should take the Pokemon home. However, the other Pokemon were asleep. Bad idea to take them home. I would have to carry them outside to the car. They would wake up in the car as soon as it started, and it would be a total zoo. I decided to let them sleep.

By the time Eevee had finished, the other Pokemon had woken up from their two hour long nap. Again, Pikachu won. By now only a few people were at the arcade, however, instead of ignoring us, they were faithfully watching our game, which they had dubbed “The Pokemon DDR Tournament.”

Charmander challenged our champion next. Unlike the others, he was able to finish a song in one session. Well, he would have, but Pikachu accidentally hit the restart button a few times when she fell because she was getting tired, which caused Squirtle to mock her frustration towards him when he hit the restart button. The other Pokemon were surprised it didn't take as long as the others, as it only took about 30 minutes for her to finish the song. It was a very close call; however, Pikachu won again.

Lucario was the final to confront our champion. We took a 25 minute break to rest before the final competition started. During the break, I considered leaving, but then I decided to just let the tournament finish and be done with it. The bystanders were all lively, and betting on who would win. Then we had our final match. It only took 5 minutes, which surprised everyone, most of all me. Lucario dominated the game, to everyone's amazement, he had a higher score than all of Pikachu's scores combined. We had been so used to seeing the Pokemon fail. The other Pokemon were cheering, glad Pikachu was no longer the DDR master.

Pikachu was a little upset and more than a little tired, so she accidentally short-circuited the game with an electric cry of defeat. The bystanders started yelling at us, and the manager came over. He was ticked off. Terrified, I almost grabbed my sleepy Pokemon to run out of the arcade, but I realized it was technically my fault because I let them play DDR. The manager made me pay a hundred dollars because we had broken the machine. Then he closed the arcade for the day.

After the incident, I implemented a rule: While they still played video games and I did let them go to the arcade from time to time, DDR was always off limits.

The moral of this story:

_**Pokemon and DDR don't mix.** _

**Author's Note:**

> OK fun fact: I originally had the main character simply grab her Pokemon and get the hell out of the arcade after Pikachu destroyed the machine. My english teacher made me make her pay for the damages because the originally planned ending would "reward bad behavior" and set a bad example for the younger students.


End file.
